1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of producing a hologram lens and, more particularly, is directed to a method of producing an inline hologram lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there has been proposed no method which can easily produce an inline hologram lens with a large N.A. (numerical aperture).